Memories and Family
by GoronWarrior
Summary: The Turtles and Splinter speak of where each turtle was sent when Ultimate Drako attack, but when they get to Donnie, they learn of the horror that Don was forced to live through during that time. The boys prove that they will always be a family, no matter what.


**Just a little one-shot blurb thingy that I wanted to write. I'm not too fond of it, but it's better than some of the stuff I came up for it before.**

 **For those of you who are waiting for the rewrite of "DYRC," I've got several chapters done and ready to be put up, but as I've just recently started a new job and am being trained, it'll be awhile before it's up.**

 **000000**

Splinter looked at each of his sons as they came and sat before him in a slight circle, each showing their confusion in different ways.

He smiled gently at them as he said, "My sons. I wish to speak to you about when Ultimate Drako sent us to other worlds. Please, tell me what happened."

He noticed that Donatello immediately paled, clearly remembering where he went.

Michelangelo immediately lit up and exclaimed, "I was sent to a world where we were the Teenage Mutant Super Turtles! It was awesome! Raph was known as Griddex and he has super strength and is able to change his size; with these characteristics, he works as the muscle man of his team; then Leo was known as Graviturtle and he acts as the leader of the Super Turtles and has the gift of gravity manipulation, which he controls through his whip as a focus; Donnie was Shellectro, who has the talent to produce electrical discharges that he can fire as lightning or even use to fly; and then there was me! I was the Blobboid! His body has a slimy consistency which allows him to change his shape and his appearance at will, to stretch his limbs and to pass through attacks by itself!"

He then deflated as he continued, "When... when I asked about Master Splinter, they told me that he was known as the Sliver, a supervillian who is totally loyal to someone called Dr. Shreddarius. April was the Mayor of the city and Casey was her assistant. It was cool, but strange."

"Heh," Raphael chuckled, "Leave it to you, Mikey, to be sent to a world just like yer comic books. As for me, I was sent to a world that had planet racers where they have races on several different planets. Most of the time, people don't survive since the planet is full of creatures that are more than willin' to eat ya if ya crash or something. One bike nearly crashed into me when I arrived and I managed to help them, but one of the racers ended up with a broken leg and I was forced to help them out even though I wanted to get back home and find all of ya. We went through a few planets before Godman and I won the race. That's when I was brought back."

Now Leonardo spoke, "I was sent to Usagi's world. Luckily, he and Gen found me and aided me in trying to get to the Battle Nexus, though I helped him fight Lord Hebi and his men who wanted to kill Lord Noriyuki. That world is full of ninjas and samurai!"

They all looked at Donatello expectantly, whom was silent as he stared at the floor, remembering his time in that future.

Swallowing harshly, he closed his eyes and said, "I...I was sent to a possible future of our world."

"Really?! Awesome!" Mikey exclaimed.

Leo narrowed his eyes, still watching Don, and started to say something, but Don was shaking his head as he responded, "No, Mikey. It wasn't. I landed in the lair, but it was completely destroyed and decrepit. I got to the warehouse and everything in there except the Tunneler was destroyed. When I got outside of the warehouse... the city was in shambles. The Shredder had completely taken over. Everyone was in camps, working 18 hours a day with no breaks. His police force quickly found me outside of the warehouse and when they came to see who I was, someone attacked them.

It wasn't until they were all dead did I get to see who it was.

"It was Mikey, but he was in his forties. And his left arm was missing from just above the elbow and down. He told me that I had been gone for 30 years and that they thought I had abandoned them. Raph and Leo had gone their separate ways, no longer with anyone. Master Splinter was dead and so was Casey after the last time they had tried to go up against the Shredder."

His breath hitched, showing that he was trying not to cry as he continued, "Mikey took me to the rebel hideout, where I found April was the rebel leader. Even Hun and Stockman were there as they had left after Shredder joined them together as a punishment. Realizing that I had to help, I had April call Leo and Raph and kept them from attacking each other when they arrived at the same time. From there... we modified a Karai Legion Bot—something the Shredder made an army of—and used that and the Tunneler to get into the Shredder's palace. But as we were fighting... the... several Karai Legionnaires trapped Mikey and they... they k-killed him, even as he called out to me for help! I couldn't reach him! Karai herself m-managed to kill L-Leo and then did the same to R-Raph when he t-tried to get to Leo! I managed to kill the Shredder, but the price was too much! They were dead and my alternate self was either missing or dead and April was all alone to rebuild that world!"

By now, Donnie was crying, unable to stop the tears and not really caring as his mind was too busy flashing back to the dystopian world.

He felt a pair of arms wrap around him and he buried his face into the juncture of his brother's neck and shoulder after recognizing the grip as Raph's.

Splinter watched, heartbroken by what had happened to Donatello, as his gentlest son sobbed into his brother's arms, his other two brothers joining to form a small pile of hugging turtles.

"How dare that bastard send Donnie to that place! It should've been me!" Raph snarled as he tightened his grip on his purple banded brother, even as he tried to calm his brother down.

"We'll have to sleep in shifts with Donnie until he can get over this. Raph, you'll have better luck than Mikey and I will. Will you take the first shift?" Leo said.

"I'll take the entire first week if I need to," Raph said as he looked down at his genius little brother, whom had passed out from exhaustion due to his crying.

"No," Splinter spoke up, startling his sons, "It will ease your brother's mind and soul if you all stay with him until he can put this behind him. Use the mattresses in the unused room and sleep there until Donatello heals."

"Yes, sensei," the three intoned.

Raph gently scooped up Donnie, who murmured and snuggled closer to his brother, and the three walked out of their father's room.

As Leo and Mikey raced to get blankets and pillows, Raph went into the small room where they kept their extra mattresses and carefully laid his brother down.

As he started to take his arms out from underneath him, Donnie whimpered in such a way that it pulled on Raph's heartstrings.

Sighing, he removed his arms before swiftly lying down so that Donnie didn't think he had been abandoned.

When Leo walked in with several blankets and pillows, he said to his red masked brother, "Mikey's ordering pizza from Don's favorite pizza parlor and will head to April's to get it. Should I get anything else?"

"Just a washcloth so I can wash Don's face of his tears. I don't think he'll like waking up feeling dried tears on his cheeks," Raph responded.

Leo nodded and went to get a washcloth.

Don suddenly shifted and a sob drifted from him, "Mikey... Leo... Raph... no."

Raph began to rub his brother's shell as he murmured soothingly to him.

Even when Leo reappeared with the washcloth, he didn't stop, knowing that Donnie needed some reassurance.

Leo sat down behind Don and gently stroked his sleeping brother's cheek even as Raph tossed the washcloth somewhere behind him.

They were both silent, watching their younger brother before Leo suddenly said, "This never should have happened. Especially to Donnie. It should've been you or me."

Raph nodded before he said, "I want to know what happened to the other Donnie. You heard what he said. The Other Mikey said that he just disappeared without a trace. Did the Shredder do somethin' to him or what?"

"I don't know, Raph. And to be honest... I'm not sure I want to know."

The sai wielder could understand that.

The two then snuggled with their sleeping brother, easing his mind.

When Mikey came to find them to tell them that he had brought the pizza, he blinked when he found his two eldest brothers fast asleep.

Shrugging, he went to tell Splinter to take whatever he wanted and was going to go to bed.

Splinter smiled and nodded.

Mikey immediately moved into the spot between Leo and Donnie and wrapped an arm around his immediate older brother, sighing in content before quickly slipping into sleep.

When Splinter went to check on them a few hours later, he smiled when he saw the pile his sons were forming, all clustered around Donatello, whom had a small smile on his lips as he snuggled into his brothers' embraces.

Turning to leave, he hummed a lullaby under his breath, knowing that his sons will always be together, no matter what.

And anyone who tried to harm any one of them would feel the wrath of his brothers.

 **000000**

 **So, uh, here you go.**


End file.
